jumpfandomcom-20200223-history
Jump Ultimate Stars
|genre=2D versus fighting |modes=Single player, Multiplayer, Online Multiplayer |ratings=CERO: A (All ages) |platforms=Nintendo DS |media=DS card |requirements= |input= }} is a fighting video game developed by Ganbarion and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo DS.Tor Thorsen, "Jump! Ultimate Stars details dished", GameSpot, September 28, 2006, http://uk.gamespot.com/news/jump-ultimate-stars-details-dished-6158968 It is the sequel to ''Jump Super Stars, also released for the DS. The game was released in Japan on November 23, 2006. There are no plans for the game to be released outside of Japan. This is largely due to international licensing issues for the plethora of series represented. The game keeps many features from its predecessor, and adds many more. The game boasts 305 characters (56 of which are fully playable) from 41 different Shōnen manga series compared to 160 characters (34 fully playable) from 27 different manga in the original. However, the characters from Hikaru no Go and Mr. Fullswing do not return in this sequel (Steel Ball Run is unaccounted for because it has been revised into a story arc within JoJo's Bizarre Adventure between the releases of both games). Gameplay The bulk of the gameplay is based around using koma ("panel" in Japanese, referring to the panels in a manga comic) that represent characters to create decks on a four by five grid. Koma come in various shapes and sizes, taking up one to eight blocks. There are three kinds of koma that can be initialized in battle: Battle, Support, and Help koma, with decks needing at least one of each type and an assigned leader before being playable. Battle koma are four to eight block koma that represent playable characters. They are based on various manga panels and are used to represent what kind of special attacks the characters have. Support koma are two or three block koma that represent non-playable characters that can perform actions such as attacks, healing or status effects. Help koma are one block koma that can give different boosts to characters they are placed next to. Each battle koma comes with a certain nature. These natures (Knowledge, Strength, and Laughter) act in a Rock, Paper, Scissors relationship with Strength beating Knowledge, Knowledge beating Laughter, and Laughter beating Strength. The stronger type will deal more damage to the weaker type. New komas can be unlocked by clearing challenges in Story mode, or evolving existing komas using gems collected in Story Mode to unlock new paths and komas, such as stronger variations of Battle koma. Battle Battles commence in arenas made to look like the page of a manga. Each arena has a unique background and obstacles based on the different manga series. They also contain a variety of different platforms. Many are static while others will move, break, or disappear and reappear randomly. Certain walls and floors are also destructible. During battles, players use their Battle komas to attack opponents, defeating them once they have taken enough damage or have knocked them off the stage. New Features Jump Ultimate Stars has been changed slightly from the gameplay of Jump Super Stars. Jump Ultimate Stars gives battle characters the ability to dash and to do a new attack while guarding, which, instead of breaking the guard of the opponent, forces them to change characters, and can be identified by a green glow coming out of the characters which executes it. Also, certain seven and eight panel koma (along with certain five and six panel koma) obtain a visual difference during battle as opposed to the appearance of the one to six koma of the very same character; some of these variations also bring a totally different set of attacks to the character (e.g. Luffy becomes Luffy (Gear 2nd) for his Level 7 & 8 koma, Naruto becomes Kyubii Naruto for his Level 7 & 8 koma, and Ichigo becomes Bankai Ichigo for his Level 7 & 8 level koma). Battle characters now have a new ability known as Ultimate Actions (UA). These UA are different for each character, as some recover health, other recover SP, while others can be used to dodge enemy attacks. Another new feature added is the Evolution Chart. This area allows players to upgrade their characters by spending gems (currency earned for KO'ing opponents) to buy a new koma. Each character has a chart, starting from the one block help koma and branching off into the two and three block Support and the four to eight block Battle koma. Some characters have alternate block paths which unlock a different type for that character (e.g. Goku as a Laughter type instead of a Power type), while others can be used to unlock koma for characters from the same series, quizzes for the series, and new worlds in the Story Mode. Represented series This is a list of represented series in Jump Ultimate Stars. Most of the main characters from each series appear as characters within the game. Note that almost all of the Battle characters are also Support and Help characters. This is also true for Support characters being Help characters. However, the exception is Sasuke Uchiha, Raoh, Frieza, Kid Buu, and Heihachi Edajima; these characters do not have a Support character koma, but they do have their Help koma alternative. The asterisk marks newly included series. There are 24 returning series with the addition of 17 new ones, concluding 41 in total. * Black Cat ** 5 characters (2 Battle, 1 Support, 2 Help) ** Battle characters: Eve and Train Heartnet * Bleach ** 17 characters (4 Battle, 7 Support, 6 Help) ** Battle characters: Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Renji Abarai ** Ichigo Kurosaki evolves into Ichigo Bankai (Lv7, Lv8) * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo ** 12 characters (2 Battle, 4 Support, 6 Help) ** Battle characters: Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and Don Patch * Buso Renkin ** 4 characters (1 Battle, 0 Support, 3 Help) ** Battle character: Kazuki Muto * Captain Tsubasa* ** 5 characters (0 Battle, 3 Support, 2 Help) * Cobra* ** 3 characters (all Support) * ''D.Gray-man ** 9 characters (2 Battle, 3 Support, 4 Help) ** Battle characters: Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee * Death Note ** 5 characters (all Support) ** Light Yagami and Ryuk count as a single character. * Dr. Slump ** 7 characters (2 Battle, 2 Support, 3 Help) ** Battle characters: Arale Norimaki and Dr. Mashirito * Dragon Ball ** 13 characters (7 Battle, 2 Support, 4 Help) ** Battle characters: Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Gotenks, Piccolo, Frieza and Kid Buu ** Goku evolves into Super Saiyan Goku (Koma6), Super Saiyan 2 Goku (Super Saiyan 3 in his Kamehameha state) (Koma7) and Vegito (Koma8) ** Goten, Kami, Nail and Dende were removed from the Dragon Ball cast * Eyeshield 21 ** 17 characters (0 Battle, 11 Support, 6 Help) ** The Ha-Ha Brothers count as a single character * Gintama ** 13 characters (2 Battle, 6 Support, 5 Help) ** Battle characters: Gintoki Sakata and Kagura * Fist of the North Star* ** 7 characters (2 Battle, 2 Support, 3 Help) ** Battle characters: Kenshiro and Raoh * Hoshin Engi* ** 4 characters (1 Battle, 1 Support, 2 Help) ** Battle character: Taikoubou * Hunter × Hunter ** 7 characters (2 Battle, 3 Support, 2 Help) ** Battle characters: Gon Freecss and Killua Zaoldyeck * I"s* ** 4 characters (0 Battle, 2 Support, 2 Help) * Strawberry 100% ** 7 characters (0 Battle, 4 Support, 3 Help) * Jigoku Sensei Nūbē* ** 4 characters (0 Battle, 2 Support, 2 Help) * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure ** 10 characters (2 Battle, 6 Support, 2 Help) ** Battle characters: Jotaro Kujo and Dio Brando * Jungle King Tar-chan* ** 4 characters (0 Battle, 1 Support, 3 Help) * Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ** 10 characters (1 Battle, 6 Support, 3 Help) ** Battle character: Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada (paired with Reborn) * Kinnikuman* ** 10 characters (1 Battle, 7 Support, 2 Help) ** Battle character: Kinnikuman * Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen-mae Hashutsujo ** 15 characters (1 Battle, 8 Support, 6 Help) ** Battle character: Kankichi Ryotsu * Majin Tantei Nōgami Neuro* ** 4 characters (1 Battle, 0 Support, 3 Help) ** Battle character: Neuro Nogami (paired with Yako Katsuragi) * Midori no Makibaō* ** 3 characters (0 Battle, 2 Support, 1 Help) * Muhyo & Roji's Bureau of Supernatural Investigation* ** 7 characters (1 Battle, 4 Support, 2 Help) ** Battle character: Toru Muhyo * Naruto ** 9 characters (4 Battle, 1 Support, 4 Help) ** Battle characters: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake ** Naruto Uzumaki evolves into Naruto Kyūbi (Lv8) ** Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara were removed from the Naruto cast * Ninku* ** 3 characters (1 Battle, 0 Support, 2 Help) ** Battle character: Fuusuke * One Piece ** 10 characters (6 Battle, 2 Support, 2 Help) ** Battle characters: Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Nico Robin and Franky ** Kiwi and Mozu count as a single character ** Monkey D. Luffy evolves LV8 in Luffy: Gear Second and Gear Third * Pyu to Fuku! Jaguar ** 7 characters (1 Battle, 3 Support, 3 Help) ** Battle character: Jaguar Junichi * Rokudenashi Blues* ** 5 characters (0 Battle, 1 Support, 4 Help) * Rurouni Kenshin ** 7 characters (1 Battle, 4 Support, 2 Help) ** Battle character: Himura Kenshin * Saint Seiya* ** 7 characters (1 Battle, 4 Support, 2 Help) ** Battle character: Pegasus Seiya ** Pegasus Seiya evolves into Sagittarius Seiya (Lv8) * Sakigake!! Otokojuku* ** 10 characters (2 Battle, 4 Support, 4 Help) ** Battle characters: Momotaro Tsurugi and Heihachi Edajima * Shaman King ** 8 characters (2 Battle, 1 Support, 5 Help) ** Battle characters: Yoh Asakura and Anna Kyoyama * Slam Dunk ** 7 characters (0 Battle, 5 Support, 2 Help) * Taizō Mote King Saga* ** 3 characters (0 Battle, 2 Support, 1 Help) * The Prince of Tennis ** 9 characters (all Support) ** Shuichiro Oishi and Eiji Kikumaru count as a single character ** No characters of the series were added from Jump Super Stars * Tottemo! Luckyman* ** 3 characters (0 Battle, 2 Support, 1 Help) * Yu-Gi-Oh! ** 5 characters (1 Battle, 1 Support, 3 Help) ** Battle character: Yugi Mutou * YuYu Hakusho ** 6 characters (3 Battle, 1 Support, 2 Help) ** Battle characters: Yusuke Urameshi, Kurama and Hiei Reaction Metacritic gives it 89/100 based on 5 critic reviews."Jump Ultimate Stars", Metacritic, http://apps.metacritic.com/games/platforms/ds/jumpultimatestars (accessed April 26, 2012). References External links * [http://www.nintendo.co.jp/ds/ajuj/index.html Jump Ultimate Stars Official Website] Category:Video games